


Blueberry Sonata

by FruitFrakker



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Inflation, Romance, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Nonon has more than mere admiration for Satsuki, but fears showing it. After working up the courage to admit her feelings however, she learns that Satsuki has quirks of her own. Blueberry Expansion/Inflation. Romance. Light comedic elements. Oneshot. (A bit old, wrote it 4 years ago)





	Blueberry Sonata

“Madam President... Lady Satsuki~.....”

“Quiet worm,” a foot pressed against her face, almost as forceful as a kick. “Lick the dirt from my feet.” The toes drummed against her forehead.

The bubblegum-haired girl licked her lips eagerly. “With pleasure, Lady Satsuki~”

\---

Nonon bolted upright in her bed; her cheeks flushed red and hot, sticky sweat dripping down her body. That dream again... she thought to herself, blushing harder. She yelped slightly as a cool draft brushed against her erect nipples, grabbing the linen sheet to pull over her bare breasts.

...I’ve got to do something about this, she mentally grumbled to herself.

\---

“I dunno Mako,” Ryuuko said, picking at some rice in her boxed lunch. “Isn’t building a full-sized coliseum for history... a bit much?”

“Dhere’s no shush thing ash choo mush...” Mako said, gulping down a handful of her mom’s croquettes. “That’s a Mankanshoku family saying! As my dad always said, as long as you put your mind to it, and have a low enough standard for success, anything is possible!”

“Well I’m glad you have a positive outlook,” she said smiling. It’d been a few weeks since Raygo’s defeat, and the new normal of the trashed out, structurally compromised and probably not-at-all safe to inhabit Honnouji Academy had for the most part settled in. It felt like the oppressive tension that had loomed over the campus for as long as Ryuuko had been there had been released like a mighty breath, and it was comforting that students could now worry about simple teen problems instead of being molded into soldiers against the apocalypse. Getting back into her old tee, skirt and jacket combo was a little alien at first, but in time she’d grown reaquainted to it. Besides, it wasn’t like Senketsu would’ve wanted-

A loud clang interrupted Ryuuko’s introspection as a platter of cafeteria grub clattered against the table. “Oh hey, Matoi, Underachiever,” A nasally voice called out neutrally. “Mind if I sit here?”

Ryuuko blinked, sizing up the short-pint Band Leader. “Hi Nonon!” Mako said cheerfully, waving, to which Nonon grumbled in annoyance. “Uh, sure...” Ryuuko said, still not understanding why Nonon had come over to them. Though she’d obviously gotten on better terms with the Elite Four since their true nature was revealed, she wouldn’t exactly call the crotchety, caustic Nonon a ‘friend’.

“Hey No-ners,” Mako asked between mouthfuls, “How come you always wear your Drum Major outfit?” Nonon growled at the temerity of her insipid question. “Why do you wear your sailor uniform everyday? Not like we give a damn about dress code anymore.”

“Cuz we’re poor, and they’re the only shirts I got. Mom sometimes has Shotaro wear one if his shirt is dirty. And sometimes Dad...” she said, shivering at the memory. “So what’s your deal?”

“What deal?” Nonon huffed, crossing her arms, the monkey bones in her hat rattling as she tilted her head. “I have an image to uphold as Cultural Club Director; and just because we’re all kumbaya and crap now doesn’t mean I ain’t still better than all of you.”

Ryuuko guffawed. “Pfft, you wish you were as cultured as Mako.”

“It’s okay, Nonon!” Mako added, nodding her head. “Lotta people dig the dorky look! I know I do, it’s totes cute on you!”

“Fff- my outfit is neither dorky nor cute!” she said, her indignation and irritation growing with the redness of her cheeks. “It is refined and elegant. Lady Satsuki said so herself!”

“Lady Satsuki~ this, Lady Satsuki~ that, don’t you ever think for yourself?” Ryuuko said, rolling her eyes.

Nonon slammed a fist on the table. “Don’t you dare denigrate the opinion of Lady Satsuki!” She said in barely concealed rage. “I won’t accept that from anyone, not even her sister!”

Ryuuko was taken aback by her reaction. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy there, Liberace. I wasn’t insulting Satsuki, it’s just you’ve gotta have your own opinions on things, ya know?”

Nonon tried calming down, taking some deep breaths as she slouched back down onto the bench seat. “Yeah, yeah, I’m... sorry... I guess.” The words coming out of her mouth as a glum hiss.

Ryuuko frowned a little. “Look, Nonon, I know we’re not exactly friends, so if you wanna go sit by Satsuki I’m sure someone would be willing to give up their seat for you.”

“Actually...” Nonon started, looking away and lacing her fingers. “I, uh, wanted to talk to you about that...”

Ryuuko cocked an eyebrow as Mako seemed to tune out, going to town on her meat pastries. “What, you get into a fight or something?”

“n-no, it’s not like that at all! Me and Lady Satsuki are always on the same wavelength; except...” her words trailed off.

A smirk grew across Ryuuko’s face. “Awww, Senpai doesn’t notice you?”

Nonon groaned. “Shoulda known this was a stupid idea.”

“Look, Nonon,” Ryuko said, leaning forward with a look of genuine concern on her face. “If something’s bothering you about Satsuki just go ahead and say it. No use beating around the bush.”

“Well forgive me if I have doubts you actually give a damn about my problems.”

“Well forgive me that I don’t feel you’ve made yourself look particularly sympathetic.” Ryuuko retorted. “Stop stalling and tell me what your deal with Satsuki is.”

Nonon drew breath to launch an angry reply, but released it, slumping back a bit. “Just, do you, like... as her Sister, have any insight on how she ticks?”

Ryuuko’s head perked up a bit. “You’d know that waaaay better than I would. Ya know I’ve known her for only seven months, and for half that time I thought she was a fucking cunt. We still kinda have ways to go on that whole ‘sisterly bonding’ thing.”

“But.. you have somewhat, right? Has she.. talked about how she feels about things... or people?” Nonon began to toy nervously with her pink bangs.

“Heh, well you know neither of us are the most openly affectionate people in the world, but yeah I guess you could say we ‘bonded’ a little. Mostly just understanding each other’s point of view, but, to be honest, it does feel like I found a piece of myself I never had realized I lost,” Ryuuko sheepishly scratched her neck.

Nonon gulped, “Heh, missing piece... yeah... It’s like, I’ve always admired her so much; her beauty, her elegance, her passion; and I know she’s always trusted and respected me, but... is it wrong to want more?”

Ryuuko’s jaw began to drop, then a wicked smile spread from ear to ear. “Oh my god, you capital L Love Satsuki don’t you.”

“Keep it down, Matoi,” Nonon hissed.

“I was right, wasn’t I? Oh, when will Satsuki-senpai ever notice me~?” Ryuuko batted her eyelashes, swooning as she held her hands pleadingly. Nonon was unamused. “I knew trusting a punk like you was fucking retarded!” she yelled, her eyes near tears.

Ryuuko stopped, looking at Nonon almost pitifully. “Are... are you crying?”

Nonon sniffed. “N-no, just, auuuugh...”

“Whgh djont yough jush telgh herj.” Mako said incomprehensibly through a mouthful.

“Huh?” Nonon said, shifting her attention to the tiny mop-top.

Mako gulped. “I said, why don’t you just tell her? It’s not like she’d suddenly hate you for liking her, right? I mean if she did she’d be a pretty awful person, not the totally awesome cool dude you look up to.”

Nonon wiped her eyes. “You don’t understand, you couldn’t understand. You’ve never been attached to someone for so long and... just the thought of losing them forever-”

“You’re afraid?” Ryuuko said, looking her straight in the eyes.

“I... I don’t...” Nonon started, sniffling a little. “Maybe...”

“That’s a trick question,” Ryuuko interrupted. “You’re not afraid, you only think you’re afraid.”

“I... what?” Nonon sputtered.

“I mean, think about it.” Ryuuko rested her head on her knuckle. “Satsuki trusts you right? Do you think she’d ever trust someone who she knew would never be emotionally honest with her? I mean, if you’re crushing on her so hard I can get your dander up, I’m pretty sure she’s caught on. I’ll give Satsuki one thing, she’s very perceptive.”

Nonon chuckled nervously, though she seemed to perk up a bit. “Heh heh, yeah, she is...” Across the room there was a shuffling of feet as Satsuki left her table and her entourage dispersed. Ryuko looked at Nonon empathetically. “Cheer up, you can always talk to her after school.”

“Yeah,” Nonon said, getting the last sniffles out as she stood up. “Yeah, you’re right, for once. Uh... thanks, really.” She said in a mumble, before turning around and taking off, having barely touched her food. Mako pulled the platter over and began going to town.

“I waghnt thaght dumpf haght,” Mako said with a mouthful.

\---

“Alright then,” Satsuki said, crossing her legs and leaning back in her leather chair. ‘’Do the committee chairs have anything else to report?”

The presidential chambers, at the top of the highest tower of Honnouji, were especially worse for wear; half the roof was torn away and the floor was strewn with concrete rubble. That seemed to have little effect on the President or her lieutenants, who saluted and began their reports as if nothing were amiss. For everyone in the academy, the surreal and bizarre had become part and parcel.

“Madam President,” The hulking brute of a Disciplinary Committee Chairman stated, his fist clutching to his chest in a salute. “The Disciplinary Committee’s Trap Development Division with the assistance of the Civil Engineering Club have successfully completed rigging the campus for demolition.”

“Excellent,” Satsuki said, sipping a cup of tea provided to her by Soroi. Satsuki had slipped back into her previous uniform as if it were a glove (she personally prefered pants over skirts anyways). “You and Jakuzure coordinated well I presume.”

“Of course, Lady Satsuki,” Nonon said with a courtsey. “My engineers had no problems priming the explosives.”

“Say,” Sanageyama said, looking at Nonon with a hint of concern. “How much explosives did you use, exactly?”

“Over five-hundred tonnes of C4,” Nonon said smartly. Uzu smiled nervously at the figure. “Isn’t that a bit... much?”

“No kill like overkill,” Nonon said with a toothy smirk, to which Inumuta chuckled. “What’s so funny, four eyes?”

Inumuta pushed up his glasses, grinning. “Oh nothing, was just musing about how the Matoi girl’s attitude has rubbed off on you.”

Nonon fumed, gritting her teeth in preparation to respond. “Actually, I’d say she and her friends have rubbed off on all of us,” Satsuki interjected with a chuckle. “L-lady Satsuki?!” Nonon gasped, taken aback.

“Yeah, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t really admire Ryuuko’s spunk,” Uzu said in agreement. “Indeed,” Gamagoori said nodding. “in particular the noble spirit of Mako Mankanshoku, inspite of her utter lack of any academic acumen, should be an inspiration to all students.”

“Oh of course you’d bring up that air-headed spazz! Geek boy, sewing dweeb, you have any thoughts on the Matoi posse?”

Inu’s fingers clattered away at his keyboard. “The amount of data I’ve collected on Matoi is, in a word, unfathomable. It will take years for me to come to a conclusive analysis, but preliminarily, I’d say she’s one of the most extraordinary samples I’ve ever encountered.”

Iori waved his hands defensively. “I hardly ever interacted with the girl! I must say though, that Senketsu was a work of beauty. To see a sapient Kamui like that destroyed is travesty, I’d say.”

“I do not think it is proper for us to cling to old grudges, Jakuzure,” Satsuki spoke authoritatively. “That Matoi and her allies helped us achieve victory is indisputable. That we’ve been affected by their spirit is... harder to discern, but,” a smile crept across her face. “I would lean towards it being so.”

Nonon looked toward the ground, her face red with embarrassment. “If there’s nothing else,” Satsuki concluded. “You are all dismissed.”

The Elite Four and Iori saluted and departed, all but Nonon, who stood there, clutching her fist to her chest as she kept her eyes fixated on the dusty floor. “Something the matter, Nonon?” Satsuki asked, putting down her cup of tea.

“...I don’t...hate her, ya know,” she began mumbling. “Hell, I’ll even admit I kinda sorta like her at times, but...” her grip tightened, her eyes beginning to water. “That still doesn’t excuse how she treated you! And to have you apologize to her?! After all the effort and sacrifices you made to save mankind!”

“That was a choice I made of my own volition,” Satsuki replied, her expression growing gloomy. “I realize now that my methods debased the very humanity I was attempting to save. For that I have deep remorse.”

“Why?” Nonon shot back. “You have nothing to be ashamed of! We’re not all... whatever Ryuuko is! We were just humans, up against invincible alien parasites and your unholy bitch of a mother! We needed to make hard, pragmatic choices if we were even going to stand a chance. That’s why you inspired us, Lady Satsuki! You had the will to make the tough choices; and you didn’t care if the whole world hated and feared you for it!”

A hint of a smirk appeared on Satsuki’s face. “Really, there’s nothing hard or noble at all about accepting being feared and hated.”

Nonon blinked. “Err, you really think so?” Satsuki shook her head. “That I resorted to turning human beings into tools and weapons so easily was a weakness, not a strength. Callousness is not hard, it’s just a means of escaping the reality of your actions. That’s why I lost so badly to Ragyo that first time; how could I be a champion of humanity when I’d been turning mere children into machine men with machine hearts and machine minds?” Satsuki said, her tone growing introspective. “No, to be hated is not hard. What’s hard, though,” She said, leaning forward. “Is to be loved.”

Nonon glanced up, still quivering slightly. Satsuki turned to her loyal butler, who had been standing quietly by her side. “Soroi, you may take your leave.”

“As you wish,” he said with a bow as he exited the room.

Nonon wasn’t done though, as a fire of indignation burned in her eyes. “You can’t just say that,” she said, gripping her fists again. “Not after all I..we’ve been through! We all put our faith in you, in your will; you can’t just say all of that was worth-”

“A will is like a house,” Satsuki interupted, taking a stand. “No matter how strong its walls may be, with a rotten foundation, it will surely-”

“Would you cut it out with the metaphorical crap!?” Nonon shouted, taking Satsuki somewhat aback. “Maybe you’re strong enough to admit all of this was wrong, but I’m not! Are you going to tell me, that all this...”She stuttered at the verge of tears. “That all I’ve done and believed...”

“Nonon...” Satsuki said softly, stepping forward from her chair. Nonon glanced at her again, seeing her offer out a hand. “I’ve hurt you haven’t I?”

Nonon merely quivered at the sight of the stoic goddess, her sharp, angular face somewhat softened by her look of compassion, and averted her gaze. “N-no, Lady Satsuki, forgive me, I-”

Satsuki gently yet firmly gripped her arm, raising her to her feet. “We’ve all been hurting for a long time, haven’t we?” She said solemnly. “Things, feelings, left unsaid for the good of the noble cause; at some point you begin to forget you were human to begin with. Your faith in me wasn’t wrong, Nonon, but I’m not a god, and neither are you. And that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She wrapped an arm around Nonon’s back, clutching her to her chest. “Heh,” Nonon gulped, blushing slightly. “I guess the damn transfer student was right about you knowing all along.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t appreciate your restraint,” Satsuki said with a smirk. “Those days we walked a razor blade without room for sentimentality. But even a fool could read something deeper in your devotion.”

“Well...” Nonon started, somewhat flustered over how to react to Satsuki’s embrace. “Do you appreciate it now?”

“I certainly don’t mind it,” Satsuki said, rubbing Nonon’s back. “I could definitely find a way to pay back all those years of faithful service and friendship.”

Nonon cooed as she felt Satsuki’s hands rub the small of her back. “Yeah, that’s the thing... what I want is kinda... weird.”

“Hmm?” Satsuki murmured, pulling her arms back for the moment. “‘Weird’ how?”

“Ehhhhh,” Nonon started, bitting her lip. “Crap, how do I say this without sounding like a total... fuck it; I want to be your plaything, Lady Satsuki.”

Satsuki blinked, a tinge of red on her cheeks. “A plaything in... what capacity?”

“Any. I wanna be your... your bitch, your sex toy, your slut.” Nonon stammered out, clearly getting hot bothered just thinking of the idea.

Satsuki stood back, settling back into her chair as she crossed her legs and pursed her lips. “Uh, sorry if that was TMI!” Nonon stuttered. “I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m thinking,” Satsuki said curtly. She placed her hand to her chin and closed her eyes as she seemed to focus. Finally, she nodded. “Very well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt to let you know.”

Nonon blinked. “Err, know what?”

“My own skeleton in the closet,” She said, digging something out of her jacket pocket.

“Hmmph?” Nonon said, leaning in. “What’s that ‘sposed to mean?”

Satsuki smirked, pulling out a small rectangular bit of tinfoil with her long slender fingers. Nonon snickered. “Gum? That’s it? Well, I do blow some pretty mean bubblegum bubbles, so if that’s how you get your jollies-” She moved to take the packaged but Satsuki plucked it away.

“Big things can come in small packages, but I have no intention of deceiving you.” She switched her legs around, tapping her long heel against her knee. “ This ‘gum’ is by no means ordinary. It was an attempt by one of the Kiryuin Conglomerate’s subsidiaries to condense the flavor and nutritional content of an entire meal into a single piece of gum, for use of soldiers in the field.” She tapped a button underneath arm of the chair, bringing a screen behind her to life. “The gum functioned properly until the last course, Blueberry Pie; there things got, as you can see, quite problematic.”

Problematic wasn’t the word Nonon would use to describe what she saw. Fucking ridiculous was more like it. The screen was covered in what she assumed had once been normal male and female soldiers but all shaded blue and bloated to obscene sizes and rotund shapes, tearing apart their fatigues and flailingly ineffectually and comically around an obstacle course.

“This was many years ago, when I was just a child. Ragyo never had patience for failure, and ordered them and every example of the project destroyed. The image of these bizarre chimeras of human and fruit being rolled away to an uncertain fate has stuck with me all these years; and I must admit, the absurd, arbitrary cruelty of it all rather appealed to me.” She grimaced. “Perhaps some of Ragyo’s misanthropy rubbed off on me...”

Satsuki’s comparison to her mother was enough to snap Nonon out of her gawking. “B-bullshit! You’re nothing like her either! You’d never impose- I mean like, without good reason, but, like, nothing like that-”

“Calm down, Nonon,” She said, holding up her hand with a sigh. “That was somewhat of an exaggeration. Though I’d be lying if I said this interest did not involve at least some sadism.”

Nonon scratched her upper arm through her dress, trying to mull over the information presented to her. “S-so, I’ll become... like that,” she said, eyeing the screen. “If I chew the gum?”

“It isn’t permanent; Soroi, who saved a few pieces at my behest, was easily able to synthesize a reverse transformation gum that works perfectly with a squeezing regimen. You’d need no more than this weekend freed from your obligations, which I can easily have arranged.”

Nonon pulled the rim of her hat down, tapping her foot nervously as her blush deepened. “So... would you like, find me hot like that or would you just be mocking me?”

“Only one way to find out,” Satsuki said coyly, tossing her the gum. “Though, if you know me as much as I believe you to, you already know that answer. Now, you said you wished to be my plaything, correct?”

Nonon bobbled the gum as she caught it, her hands somewhat trembling as she clasped it. “You don’t need to be, you know.” Satsuki added. “You’ve done more for me than I could ever rightfully ask for. This is just a request from a... kinky bitch with a fucked up fruit fetish...” She said, blushing slightly at the blunt earnestness of her words.

Nonon blushed as well, but at those words her resolve steeled. Underneath that wrinkled lip and sneer of cold command, Satsuki was still an awkward teenager with absurd sexual desires, same as her. That moment of emphatic clarity only strengthened her devotion to her, which she quickly displayed by clacking her heels together and springing into a salute.

“Lady Satsuki, it would be an honor and a privellege to become your blueberry!” She said, shedding the wrapper with a single hand and tossing the gum into her mouth, beginning to chew while still at a stern attention.

Satsuki smiled, resting her head on her knuckle. “At ease, Nonon. Honestly, I don’t plan on doing much demeaning you anyway. The transformation alone will be enough. More than anything, I’m interested in your thoughts.”

“Heh, thanks..” Nonon said as she chewed. “Wouldn’t mind you getting all touchy feely though, a little bit rough even... guess you want to know about the gum though.” She tried to chew harder. “It’s... egh, not that impressive so far really, it tastes like I’m sucking ketchup straight from the packet. What’s it ‘sposed to be anyway?”

“Tomato Soup, or so Soroi told me. North American and European militaries were our intended clients, so it was tailored to western tastes.”

“You can say that again,” Nonon said, blowing a bubble. “Yeck, it’s so salty, I feel myself shriveling... oh god,” she said, spittle flying from her startled mouth. “The hell is this?”

“Roast beef, I believe.”

“It’s just fucking mystery meat juice to me,” she said, face puckering in disgust, trying to keep on chewing. “It’s like trying to gnaw on the cartilage of a chicken wing, you have no idea how gross this feels.”

Satsuki’s smirk widened. “They always said it had a nasty taste to it.”

“No shit...” Nonon said, trying to catch her breath. “I think you may have ruined gum for me...” She burped, giving a gargled moan. “How much more of this crap do I have to put up with?”

“Shouldn’t be much longer...” Satsuki murmured.

Nonon forced her teeth to grind on against the disgusting piece of pulp in her mouth. “Yeah, I’m tasting... something sweet, vaguely fruity; blueberry right?” Satsuki nodded affirmatively. “Yeah, it’s not as bad as the others, I guess; actually tastes like it’s supposed to... eh, it’s so sweet and tart though...” she kept pressing on, feeling the juice run down her throat. “...Man though, there really is a lot of juice in this thing...” Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the tip of her nose turn blue, fanning out slowly through her veins. “Oh thank god, it’s starting finally. Can I spit it out now?”

Satsuki chuckled. “Technically yes, but your face looks so adorable chewing away at it.” Nonon responded with a pout and grunt of annoyance. “If it is any consolation, you can sit on my lap,” She said, uncrossing her legs. Nonon’s now blue cheeks flushed a bright shade of violet. “Of.. of course Lady Satsuki, I w-would be privileged! I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful.” She bowed her head and tentatively made her way to Satsuki, the blue shade running down through the veins of her forearms all the way to the wrist. She groaned nervously as she gingerly settled her now azure ass and thighs upon Satsuki’s lap.

“Oooh, don’t worry, Nonon,” Satsuki cooed, stroking her still bubblegum pink hair. “I enjoy the extra weight.”

“Heheh, Lady Satsuki,” Nonon said with an embarrassed chuckle. “Are you calling me fat~?”

Satsuki ran a hand up her side as the blue visibly streaked down below her skirt length, reaching her calves before disappearing under her platform boots. “Whether or not you’re overweight now won’t matter in a moment, will it?” She ran her fingertips across Nonon’s stomach as it began to gurgle.

Nonon stretched backwards as her skin began to tingle and pressure began to build in her stomach. The violet blush seemed to be a permanent fixture now, as she felt her shoulder blade brush against Satsuki’s breasts, feeling the prick of an erect nipple. “Heheh, wow,” Nonon laughed nervously, sliding the now flavorless gum to the back of her mouth. “You really are getting off on this aren’t you? On me getting... big, and all...”

Satsuki fiddled with her mauve bangs absentmindedly. “It isn’t really about humiliation, at least in your case. I do truly believe you are turning into something aesthetically beautiful, not that your current form is any less so.” She gently pushed Nonon’s ornate Drum Major hat off her head while the hand at her belly gently stroke around her navel, feeling the stomach gurgle and begin to slightly distend.

Nonon giggled with a lighthearted sarcasm, biting her lip slightly as she felt the pressure begin to well inside her. “Somehow, I find that hard to believe. Even I know I can be a cunt a lot of the time.”

Satsuki chuckled. “Alright, on a superficial level, I do enjoy seeing you humbled like this,” she gripped the now visible bulge of her stomach, sloshing the growing volume of juice and pulp around with her fingers. “But... well, would be better to explain at the climax, I suppose,” a slight blush returning to her face.

“Heh, whatever you say, Lady Satsuki~” Nonon murmured. Her dress was beginning to feel tighter around her breasts; at first she had chalked it up to her own erect nipples and hypersensitive state but soon realized that the cocktail of juice and pulp was spreading upwards, beginning to enhance her somewhat modest bosom. Her thighs, due to gravity, were already beginning to receive that treatment, and Nonon’s scarlett face deepened as she saw them and her ass slowly yet visibly inch outward across Satsuki’s lap.

“Uh, I’m not causing you any pain, am I Madam President?” She said as she wiggled her butt side to side. Satsuki was biting her lip slightly. “Any pain I’m receiving... is what I desire and deserve. Frankly, I’m more worried how you are fairing. Are you uncomfortable?”

“Errgh, well, I ain’t exactly comfortable...” she said with a bit of a moan as her dress tightened around her bosom and waist. Her hands fiddled with her expanding sides, which quickly morphed into lovehandles and then a full on spare tire. “It’s fucking weird; the pressure’s somethin’ else. But it’s also like, warm and cozy too...” She rubbed her bloated thighs together tentatively, her calves looking plumper now too. “Like I said, it’s... weird, but not like... bad I guess?”

Satsuki’s hand slid down from Nonon’s navel, tightly outlined by her uniform, to the frilly lining of her skirt, stroking her now barely concealed thigh. “I really am glad for that, sincerely,” she murmured, feeling the wetness of juice from her loins running down her leg. “I do not... I really don’t want to impose upon you.”

Nonon giggled nervously, squeezing her elephantine legs more tightly together. “I’m not gonna say this isn’t... totally embarrassing, I mean, I’m turning into a fucking fat piece of fruit.” She grabbed her widened side, reaching around to feel her rounding back and ass which pushed more against her mistress. “But.. for you, I really don’t mind..” She said, looking behind her back at Satsuki with a sincere smile and violet blush.

“....Nfff, you actually are getting too big for me now,” Satsuki admitted, feeling her legs being squished under Nonon’s increasing weight. “Oh Shit! Sorry, Lady Satsuki,” she apologized, stumbling awkwardly to her feet. The juice and pulp filling her increasingly rotund body jiggled and sloshed vigourously, her breasts, belly and ass in particular bouncing and swinging around wildly. She wobbled and flailed as she took a few tentative steps, her skirt lifting up to reveal white panties embroidered with musical notes, stained blue by the copious amounts of juice flowing from her genitals and wedged up so tightly in her crotch it resembled a G-string. Nonon wobbled around in a circle so she could face the President. “H-how do I look, Lady Satsuki~?” She said with a smidge of haughtiness, placing her hands on hips that were now over half as wide as she was tall, her form resembling the shape of a bloated teardrop.

Satsuki sprung to her feet, rubbing her chin as she circled Nonon, eyeing her like a piece of prime-cut steak. “Impressive... Most impressive,” she said, reaching out a hand to stroke her globular form. Her ass and thighs, now totally exposed, would have been thick and wide enough to be a rear shelf it weren’t for the fact that her back had been expanding out as well. Due to gravity her legs had grown substantially thicker than her arms (though they were increasingly bloated and harder to use as well), and as her torso grew and sagged ever lower, her distended thighs began to disappear into the curve of her torso. Her uniform hel remarkably well; no longer life-fiber enthused, but the superior sewing techniques of Iori and the Kiryuuin conglomerate ensured maximum elasticity. Still, every dimple and naughty bit Nonon had was clearly on display for all to see. Nonon reached with her turgid arms to feel her breasts, now several times the size of her head.

“Ugh, goddamn I feel so... I don’t even know anymore... It’s absurd but...”

“Absurdity is what we trade in, is it not?” Satsuki said, wrapping her arms (as much as she could) around Nonon’s torso and nuzzling her bloated cheek. “We’re all absurd people living in an absurd world; the least we can do is accept it.”

“Y-you’re not absurd...” Nonon mumbled, blushing as the rest of her thighs began to be absorbed, readjusting her feet as her calves began to rapidly distend. Satsuki laughed outloud. “I’ve just turned my childhood friend into a piece of fruit in order to satiate a perverse sexual fantasy; how is that anything but absurd?” Satsuki gave Nonon a playful spank

“Y-yes but...” she stammered with a moan, biting her lip slightly. “I don’t want to be ingrateful. This is all kinds of fucked up but... I don’t dislike it...” She mewed as Satsuki gently brushed her bubblegum bangs, turning into a deeper moan as Satsuki tweaked a nipple through her shirt.

“You don’t have to idolize every aspect of me; accepting someone for who they are, even the awful parts, is an important part of truly loving someone. I don’t let you being a spoiled brat get in the way of my compassion for you...” She said, nibbling on her ear.

“Heh, that is true...” Nonon said with a coo. “But like I said before... I wanna be used by you; doesn’t really matter how. I wanna... be a building block to your greatness, even if it’s just blowing off steam like thiOOOOOH, Jeeez...” Nonon suddenly became flustered, her crotch pressing against the floor as her legs had all but disappeared.

“Sorry...” Satsuki said, seeing Nonon’s face displaying a mixture of pleasure and pain. “I can roll you over if you’d like.”

“No no, this... this is fine...” Nonon said, panting. “The pressure... nnng... feels really good now.... Thanks for all this..... W-WOAH!”

Nonon wobbled pendulously back and forth before finally toppling over to the front, her breasts and belly bouncing up and jiggling madly as they hit the floor, discombobulating the now not so tiny blueberry girl. She wiggled her arms, though they were barely more than conical domes with hands attached, as she teetered on her stomach.

“N-nonon?” Satsuki said with concern, stroking her face. “Are you alright?’

Nonon’s face was reddish-purple, now less from embarrassment and more unhampered libido. “Normally, it’d be a no, but now, I’d happily be helpless for you forever~.”

“Well, heh, this won’t be forever,” Satsuki chuckled, running a hand down Nonon’s breast as she leaned over close to her head. “Just a night or a weekend would suffice, enough to turn a beautiful person into... not something more beautiful, but differently beautiful, beautiful in a special way.” She stroked her bangs and hair slowly as her face grew closer, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Juice began to trickle more readily from Nonon’s genitals, the berry girl drawing deep, labored breaths as she felt her master’s hands and hair brush against her cheek. “Yeah... I think I get it... I’m quite tantalizing aren’t I~?” She purred.

“You’re my forbidden fruit, the culmination of my absurd desire...” She said, running her finger tips across more cheeks. “But more than anything, you are Nonon, the person, the beautiful young girl who graciously transformed herself to sate my bizarre sense of beauty. And I will always love the nonsensical, contradictory person that you are...”

“And you’re...” Nonon whispered, their faces mere inches apart. “You’re... you accepted me, you loved me. You know how... how much of a bitch I really am and you still loved me. That such an honest person would find value in me... I’d do anything to repay them.~”

“Well then,” Satsuki said slowly, looking her right in the eyes, their labored breaths puffing against each other’s sweat-covered faces. “Consider your debt settled...”

\---

“..Mako, why are we doing this now?”Ryuuko whined, kicking a piece of rubble off the treacherous, makeshift path up to the Presidential Office. Mako, leading the way, was humming to herself and swinging from side to side carrying a picnic basket.

“Cuz mom said to Bring Satsuki this fresh baked croquettes for all the good work she’s done! And even some of the bad work too!” She peeled back the blanket and took a whiff of the mystery meat pastries. “That’s good homestyle cookin’!”

“Yeah yeah,” Ryuuko murmured to herself, not really in the mood at the moment to go much out of the way for her sister. “Well, at least we’re almost there...” She said, helping boost Mako up over a final barrier of rubble before clambering up herself. “Hey Sis, we broughhhhhhh....”

Ryuuko’s mouth fell agape as she watched Satsuki, in the midst of passion, full-throat a blue... sphere... thing? With... pink hair.... oh christ.

“Mako...” Ryuuko said, kneeling down, unnoticed by the two love birds. “Something’s... really off here.”

“Yeeeeah,” Mako said, squinting suspiciously. “Why is Satsuki making out with an overinflated beach ball?”

“..M-Mako,” Ryuuko stuttered, “I think that’s-”

“Whelp, I guess she’s too busy today!” Mako said, tucking the picnic basket under her skirt. She quickly turning to something on the ground. “Oooh Band geek girl’s Drum Major hat, she must’ve left it here for me! How thoughtful of her!” She said, grabbing it and dropping it on her head, beaming brightly. A nonplussed Ryuuko raised a hand in objection. “I don’t think she-.”

“Alright maggots, hop to! Single file!” She said, breaking out in a march and producing a baton seemingly out of nowhere. “ONE, TWO. ONE, TWO,” she began marching down out of the office. Ryuuko for a moment considered correcting her when she realized, between following Mako’s inanity and remaining in the presence of... whatever her sister was doing, she’d choose the former.

“Yeeeeah,” Ryuuko said, breaking into a march herself. “Let’s give Satsuki and her... Beach ball, some personal space.”


End file.
